Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Informacje= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 – czwarta odsłona serii Five Nights at Freddy's. Została potwierdzona informacja o pojawieniu się nowej gry Scotta Cawthona, czyli czwartej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Na stronie twórcy zostały opublikowane obrazki informujące nas o postaciach, które występują w owej grze. Opis gry Koszmary i terror podążyły za tobą aż do twojego domu. W ostatnim rozdziale oryginalnej historii Five Nights At Freddy's musisz po raz kolejny obronić się przed Freddym Fazbearem, Chicą, Bonniem, Foxym i jeszcze gorszymi rzeczami ukrywającymi się w mroku. Grając jako dziecko, którego rola jest nieznana musisz wytrwać do godziny 6 rano poprzez patrzenie przez drzwi oraz odpieranie niechcianych "gości" którzy mogą pojawić się w szafie lub na łóżku. Jedynym narzędziem służącym do samoobrony jest twoja latarka. Będzie ona odstraszać potwory, które ukrywają się na końcu korytarza. Ale zachowaj ostrożność i nasłuchuj. Jeżeli coś jest już zbyt blisko, to błysk w jego oczach będzie ostatnim co zobaczysz.thumb|349 px Mechanika Tym razem nie mamy dostępnej maski ani panelu zakłóceń. Nie mamy także kamer, co wywołało burzliwą dyskusję wśród fanów gry. Jesteśmy dzieckiem i musimy chronić się przed Koszmarnymi Animatronikami, które próbują wejść do naszego pokoju i nas dopaść. Jedyną obroną przed nimi są zamykane drzwi oraz latarka. W czasie gry możemy wykonywać różne czynności których nie dało się wykonać w poprzednich częściach. Możemy podbiegać i wyglądać przez drzwi, zaglądać do szafy i obracać się za siebie. Animatroniki mogą zaatakować nas z każdego z tych miejsc. Po podejściu do drzwi da się użyć latarki, co pozwoli odstraszyć animatroniki. Jeśli jednak po podejściu do drzwi słyszymy oddech, drzwi należy natychmiast zamknąć. Za nami, na łóżku gromadzą się "miśki" Koszmarnego Freddy'ego, które również trzeba odstraszać latarką. W szafie natomiast może pojawiać się Nightmare Foxy, który podobnie jak w Pirate Cove ma kilka pozycji, które zwiastują atak. Zaświecenie latarką gdy Foxy wygląda ze środka, spowoduje jego krzyk, choć nie jumpscare. Oprócz tego, przed każdą nocą oprócz pierwszej mamy minigierkę z Plushtrapem. Polega ona na zaświeceniu światła w momencie gdy Plushtrap zejdzie z krzesełka i stanie dokładnie na X. Na wykonanie minigry mamy 60 sekund, od czwartej nocy 30. Jeśli minigra się nie uda, nic się nie stanie, jeśli natomiast się uda, następną noc zaczniemy od godziny 2:00, zamiast od 12:00 (jednak działa to tylko na pierwszą próbę przejścia nocy). Data Premiery Gra była planowana na wydanie 31 października, jednak Scott z okazji rocznicy powstania FNAF1 postanowił wydać pełną wersję 8 sierpnia. Pełna wersja gry wyszła jednak na Steamie 24 lipca. Animatroniki W grze występuje 8 przeciwników: * Koszmarny Freddy * Koszmarny Bonnie * Koszmarna Chica * Koszmarny Foxy * Koszmarny Fredbear * Plushtrap * Koszmarny Cupcake * Nightmare DLC dodało: * Jack'o Bonnie * Jack'o Chica * Koszmarna Mangle * Koszmarny Balloon Boy * Nightmarionne |-|Teasery= 5-Nights-at-Freddys-The-Final-Chapter-720x480.jpg 4 (1).jpg 4-1.jpg 4-2.jpg Teaser.jpg O kur....jpg PlushTrap.jpg http://orig06.deviantart.net/d245/f/2015/304/d/2 '''' |-|Ciekawostki= * Oficjalne imiona animatroników to: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear, Plushtrap i Nightmare. * Na każdym obrazku (oprócz 5, 5 i 7) jest napis ,,Nightmare" oraz ,,Was it me?" (nie wliczając Nightmare Freddy'ego, na którym nie ma napisu "Was it me ?") * Babeczka także ma zęby, co może oznaczać, iż ona też była animatronikiem. * Nie sprawdziły się teorie, że Foxy będzie miał 4 rzędy zębów, oraz że będzie ślepy. * Napis "Was it me?" prawdopodobnie odnosi się do " The Bite of '87 ". Jednak, po wyjściu gry okazało się, że chodzi o zamordowanie pierwszego dziecka. ** Po wyjściu FNAF 4 okazało się, że chodzi o zabicie pierwszego dziecka poprzez zgniecenie głowy, czego dokonał Fredbear. * Nightmare Freddy jest podobny do Freddy'ego Kruegera. * Teaser z Nightmare Foxy'm obalił najwięcej teorii odnośnie gry. * Teaser z Plushtrapem jest drugim, który nie ma daty. * W grze gramy dzieckiem. * Co ciekawe coś podobnego do Mangle pojawia się w głównej minigierce po przejściu 1 nocy. * Foxy, Chica i Bonnie zachowują się tak samo jak w pierwszej części gry - odpowiednikiem Kurtyny za którymi przebywał Foxy jest tu szafa, natomiast Bonnie i Chica pojawiają się od tych samych stron co ich odpowiedniki w FNaF 1. Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Części gry